


Puella Magi Hatoful Magica

by Nhitori



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsuro Ichijou is breaking all of the rules.<br/>Kyuubey is helping.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hitori Uzune discovers a harsh power, Hiyoko Tosaka hides her wish, and Yuuya Sakazaki cherishes the time he has left before losing his brother to the fate of all Puella Magi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely be my least frequently updated fic. Sorry to put this on the Madoka Magica page it probably makes no sense to anybody there, but I did have to tag this crossover. Takes place pre-Godoka, not a direct crossover but rather just a story of the Hatofuls put into the same universe.

Hitori Uzune knew that he couldn’t possibly be the only Puella Magi in Littledove Hachiman.

After all, the town would have been in quite a bit of danger, if nobody else had been fighting here before him, and clearly that wasn’t the case. There had only been one time, back when he was a human, that he’d ever been under the effects of a witch’s kiss. He couldn’t recall much about it, least of all who had killed the witch; humans who had not made contact with Kyubey or directly with a Puella Magi, apparently, would think of the incident as something other than magical. He had, for a while, until he made his contract and the true memories rushed back to him.

And there was… the other fact, that he continued to find witches to do battle with. He knew that there were some who were from other locations, or familiars who grew into witches, but there were a few too many for that to truly be the case. He’d made Kyuubey tell him absolutely everything before making his contract, so he knew full well that Puella Magi were just means to an end; that entropy-defeating burst of energy upon transformation into a witch, and it was the job of the incubator to find people who would be willing to make wishes that would send them into despair.

It was a fine balance to find, anyway. Petty wishes provided far less energy, but led to grief much quicker. It was these who became the more steady supply of witches in town, and then there were those like Hitori. He intended on remaining a Puella Magi for a very long time, and his wish was one of a particular power. Kyuubey told him that a wish like that, would make him a powerful Puella Magi, and an even more powerful witch, but he wasn’t seeing it. In fact, he had to wonder where the magical part even came into play.

Maybe it was in the acrobatics? But that couldn’t be the case; he was only able to move like that within labyrinths, so it had to be linked to the witches rather than the people fighting them. As it was, the only ability he attributed to himself was his weaponry; a pair of cutlasses, though they weren’t serving him particularly well against this witch.

Picasso.

That was the name of the witch, and he could tell why. The entire labyrinth looked like a scrambled mix of all sorts of painting, and the witch itself looked like a piece from its namesake. It was altogether disorienting, and Hitori was scarcely even able to land a hit against the thing, unable to figure out where the environment ended and the witch began. He knew that he could, given enough time, whittle it down, but he wasn’t sure he had that time. His weapon was one of precision, and when he couldn’t achieve that precision, he was at a distinct disadvantage. His body… it was just a vessel, so getting hurt wasn’t such a big issue, but if he was knocked onto his back too hard, then the soul gem which made its home on the nape of his neck could be shattered, so this situation was concerning.

Then, he saw it.

He was not the only person in this barrier. Standing off, in what was apparently an alcove in the wall, was somebody else. Another Puella Magi, clearly, who was holding onto a weapon which was definitely not precise. A weapon that could do heavy damage just as long as it connected with something, but he was just standing there, not helping. He felt Hitori’s gaze, and glanced over at him. Violet eyes met Hitori’s brown ones, and suddenly Hitori was seeing through those violet ones instead.

He realized what was happening in seconds, anyway. He saw his body go limp and fall forward, but his soul gem still glowed, and when he glanced down at the gem on this unknown Puella Magi’s hand, it seemed to be a mix now of his own red and the purple that this one had. He only thought for a second before jumping into action, making his attack with ease and defeating the witch in a matter of moments. As soon as he was done, he tossed the grief seed over to his own body, and just as soon as he willed it he was occupying that form once more, leaving the other Puella Magi standing there, dazed and confused while Hitori booked it out of there.

Once he was out of the area, far enough that the other wouldn’t be able to locate him, he sighed heavily and untransformed, placing the grief seed into his pocket before glancing towards the shadows, “I know you were watching me. Come on out.”

“Oh, you’re soooooo observant!” A sweet and small voice spoke out as what appeared to be some sort of squirrel/cat hybrid hopped out of the dark and climbed up onto Hitori’s shoulder, nuzzling at his cheek in a way that was somehow condescending, “That was certainly something that you did back there, Uzune!”

“Explain it to me,” He demanded, grabbing Kyuubey by the back of its neck and holding it out at arm’s length in front of his face.

“I was going to anyway! No need to be rude about it!” Kyuubey shook its head, fur bristling a bit, “That was your magic! You see, magic is based on the wish that you make. You wished that the people you love would always be safe and happy! That’s what’s known as a control wish. As long as you love somebody, they’re going to survive, and survive in good spirits to boot! So as long as you control your own emotions, which you seem to be good at, Uzune, you can protect or forsake anybody with your wish… So your magic, which is linked to that wish, is the rare and wonderful puppetry magic!”

“Puppetry magic…” He dropped Kyuubey on the ground as he said this, and the creature immediately made its way back to Hitori’s shoulder.

“That’s right! That’s why I really wanted you to make your wish! Even if you never succumb to entropy, you’ll still be incredibly useful to me!” It tilted its head to the side gleefully, “Because you can control anybody just by looking in their eyes! You could create tools for yourself with ease, by puppeteering people to make petty contracts with me, fighting witches with them, then leaving them drained of magic and ready to grief out while you collect the grief seed from the witch you just fought, and the seed from the newly formed, weak witch!”

“I’m not going to do that, Kyuubey,” Hitori shook his head, scowling, “Especially since I know all of the consequences of making a contract with you. I wouldn’t force others into that. It’s a big decision, and one that people should make on their own.”

“Mmm… okay, if you say so, but your wish would become null and void if you were to die, so…” It stroked his chin with its tail, “Consider the option. Aren’t they worth more than a few people? I’m not saying to do this all the time, but maybe start bringing a few miscellaneous humans along with you, just in case…”

Hitori remained silent to this, but it was clear to Kyuubey that he was at least considering that option. Good enough for it. For somebody with puppetry magic to be at its disposal was lucky enough in itself, and it got the feeling that Uzune was exactly the sort of person it could manipulate.

-

“My, my, that was different, wasn’t it?” Kyuubey’s eyes gleamed purple as it trotted alongside Utsurou Ichijou’s feet, looking up at him all the while.

“It was,” Utsurou shook his head, sighed and stroking his chin while he walked, trying to figure out exactly what had just transpired. He pulled out his soul gem again, looking at it. There were no more traces of red, and it was nearly as clean as if he had just purified it… but for one fight to make this much of an impact on someone with as large a gem as him was still odd. He turned to look at the creature, searching for answers.

“Hitori Uzune has puppetry magic, you see. He’s an incredibly weak Puella Magi, on his own, but the moment anyone else is nearby…” Kyuubey’s eyes glinted, “He suddenly becomes a force to be reckoned with. I can only imagine I’m already teaching him how to maintain control of himself while puppeteering somebody else! Really, I was so disappointed when he died fighting Picasso…”

“But he didn’t this time,” He frowned, concerned, “So… Apollo, he’s going to become even more powerful, isn’t he?”

“That’s right! Because this timeline was caused by your wish to save his life, everything that changes will only contribute to his strength!” Kyuubey laughed a bit, “I would have stopped that change from occurring, if I could have, but… I couldn’t very well enter that labyrinth with you. After all, I remember watching when Hitori Uzune was killed. If I went in there and happened to see myself, then I’d disappear, and you wouldn’t be able to get my advice anymore!” It shook itself, blinking, “That sure was clever of Uzune, though, to recognize that your cleaver would be more effective than his own weapon…”

“Uzune was your pet project in the past, Kyuubey. Leave it to yourself, this iteration of you is here for me,” Utsurou grumbled slightly, “I could have just as easily not taken you with me when I made my wish…”

“No, no, you’re too fascinating for me to stay in that timeline!” It assured him, “After all, you’ve managed to do something incredibly strange, with this wish of yours… I’m so focused on you, that my eyes even changed color! But I’m still going to be intrigued by Uzune. After all, he died before I could ever see him reach his full potential, before…”

“I’d prefer it if you continued to help me deal with Apollo,” He said blankly as he stopped in front of a warehouse, then pulled the door open slightly, slipping in along with Kyuubey, who wove around his feet, “Speaking of. Ryuuji? I’m home.”

“Whoa!” Utsurou’s fellow third-year stumbled out of a side room, prompting an exasperated sigh.

“How many times do I need to tell you? You have to stay out on the workfloor, in case you suddenly assume your true form again,” He shook his head as he stepped closer, grabbing Ryuuji’s hand. A soft glow passed between them, and Ryuuji’s eyes glazed over until Utsurou pulled his hand away and walked over to the wall, opening a locked cabinet and pulling out one of the grief seeds from it, pulling all of the corruption out of his gem. The magic he used to keep Ryuuji like this was very draining, and in order to fully purify his soul gem, he had to completely use up grief seeds. He threw it at Kyuubey, who absorbed it to dispose of the negative energy.

“Ahhhh, but Swanlond…” Ryuuji protested, running up to him and grabbing his shoulders, “You do that so often, I’m definitely anchored for a long time yet!”

“Don’t call me that…” Utsurou mumbled, his head to look at him, “Better to be safe than sorry, Ryuuji. If I stop healing you, then…”

“I know, I know…” Ryuuji sighed, rolling his eyes a bit as Utsurou moved and nonchalantly unbuttoned Ryuuji’s shirt, to check the dark and cloudy gem in his chest. It would never glow at all again, and he knew that if he stopped using so much magic to keep it attached to Ryuuji’s body, the grief seed would easily crack again and release his real form. Any pair of Puella Magi… well, one Puella Magi and a witch with a perserved body could manage this, but Kyuubey usually didn’t mention it, because it wasn’t what people asked for. The question of ‘is there any way to bring them back’ wasn’t the question that this answered, because it wasn’t, in essence, bringing back the griefed Puella Magi.

The witch was in control. As much as Utsurou might call this person Ryuuji, it really wasn’t him. It was Apollo, occupying Ryuuji’s body. He was only lucky that Apollo had never been a very aggressive witch, remembering the initial timeline, in which Apollo had been so easily defeated because he barely fought back at all. Kyuubey blamed the lackluster wish, and the lack of a true curse against the world. Ryuuji’s griefing was only a matter of forgetting to use grief seeds and using too much magic; so of course his witch wouldn’t be worth much.

Of course, given that this timeline was the result of Utsurou’s wish to save his life… as more changes occurred to the timeline, there would be much more danger inherent if Apollo broke away from this vessel again. He never meant to hurt anybody, but it was the nature of his witch to behave sporadically, never targeting anyone in particular but still throwing attacks wildly. With more strength, of course he would be an actual danger, and Utsurou wasn’t sure if he’d be able to tether him down again.

Keeping Apollo in Ryuuji’s body was important to the both of them. They weren’t the same, no, but they were very similar people. Their personalities were hardly different, really, except that Apollo didn’t have Ryuuji’s memories at his disposal. The witches always forgot their past lives.

“Swanlond…….” Ryuuji whined at him softly, “You don’t seem well right now. Are you feeling okay? When are you going to join me like this?”

“Hopefully not soon,” Utsurou shook his head, sighing at the hopelessness of getting Ryuuji to stop calling him by that name, “If I became a witch as well, then who would keep you anchored? You’re not a Puella Magi, you couldn’t anchor me. We’d both just end up as monsters.”

“But it’s nicer that way! Moving in a human body is all weird and broken! When you’re a witch, that’s just the manifestation of your soul!” Ryuuji insisted, and blinked a few times, smiling just as brightly as if he was suggesting a vacation.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind so much, except that it’s dangerous. Even if you never trap anyone in your labyrinth, a Puella Magi will eventually come around and kill you, just because you’re a witch,” Utsurou shrugged, “I’d gladly be Swanlond with you, but for that fact. I will stay alive as long as I need to, to keep you here with me in some form or another.”

“But… why?” Ryuuji asked, blinking in confusion as he stared at Utsurou.

“Because of the things you don’t remember, when you were a Puella Magi,” He explained quietly, crossing his arms and staring at the ground, “You’re very precious to me, even without your memories. Even as Apollo, rather than Ryuuji.”

“Well… thank you, Swanlond. Er… Utsurou.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow, Nanaki. That truly was pathetic. I demand gratitude in the form of this grief seed, given that you SURELY would have perished if I had not stepped in to help!” A haughty voice spoke moments before somebody landed gracefully on the ground, lifting up the seed in questions with two fingers.

“...Nishikikouji?” Kazuaki questioned, looking up at him before taking a step backwards and frowning, “Ah, I didn’t know that you were a Puella Magi too… I thought I was the only one around here…”

“Well, as far as I know, you /are/ the only second-year, but you are most certainly NOT in monopoly of this city. Given the display I just saw, everyone would be splendidly doomed if you really were the only protector…” He groaned, shaking his head, “Do you know Ryuuji Kawara? He and I are both Puella Magi in this city, though I’m not sure if there are any others currently. However, I would likely notice immediately… These rings are hardly high fashion, though the outfits they bestow are…”

“Okay…” Kazuaki nodded, lip wobbling, “I-I’m sorry if I’ve been taking grief seeds that you need… Or getting in your way or… Anything like that…”

“Don’t concern yourself with such things… It seems the incubator in this town is INCREDIBLY efficient.”

“What do you mean…?” He sniffed, untransforming now that the labyrinth had dissolved.

“Oh? You don’t know? Well, it’s for the best if you don’t,” Tohri shrugged, then glanced over at Kazuaki and frowned, “...You can have this grief seed after all. I’ll just find another witch.”

“But I really didn’t do anything!” He protested, shaking his head and holding his hands close to his chest, “You deserve the seed, you’re the one who killed the witch!”

“Yes, but…” Tohri sighed, then untransformed as well, the weapon in his hand the only thing not disappearing. It seemed to be some sort of… Ray gun? “Your ring… Show me your soul gem, Nanaki.”

“Uhm… okay,” He nodded hesitantly, then cupped his hands and allowed the ring to reform as the egg shaped gem in his hands. It looked as if it was supposed to be a golden color, but was instead a rusty mustard, with splotches of black floating across its surface.

“I thought as much…” Tohri tossed the grief seed over to him, and he managed to have the reflexes to hold his gem in one hand and use the other to snatch the seed, “You seem to have a fairly durable soul gem, but if you aren’t killing witches at least twice a week, there’s no way you could possibly maintain that. Especially somebody who seems so… easily stirred to tears, as you are. Soul gems are inherently linked to your emotions, after all! An enthusiastic and confident Puella Magi such as myself is bound to be in a much better state than somebody sniveling! My gem is in /fine/ shape, so I demand that you use that grief seed.”

“But-”

“No buts! I also do not use much magic in my battles, so I doubt there’s any chance I will be running out of it anytime soon!” Tohri assured him, then turned to go, only tilting his head somewhat to wink at him as he waved, “Good luck, Nanaki!”

“Wait!” He shouted after him, running up so he would have to yell, “I have a question! Your weapon…”

“Oh, this?” Tohri held it up, then chuckled, “Technically, my weapon would be a spear. This was my science fair project! It’s awfully useful, truly a brilliant result of sleepless nights and genius engineering… I’m definitely the second smartest person I know!”

“That’s so cool…!” Kazuaki sounded almost enthusiastic there, “So cool, you’re very cool Nishikikouji… I wish I could be as great a Puella Magi as you…”

“Well, that’s not possible. I’m simply the best! But…” He shrugged, “Your magic is quite interesting, so I do think that you… can improve, at least. You won’t by any means become a GREAT Puella Magi, but you certainly won’t stay the worst. Assuming you live long enough.”

“...Thank you,” He smiled, nodded quickly, “That really means a lot to me! Thank you, Nishikikouji!” He seemed to have completely ignored anything negative that had been said, but that was probably for the best anyway.

“Of course. I am always willing to offer up my sage advice!” He flipped his hair and turned to leave.

Kazuaki Nanaki never saw him again.

-

“Ah, Nishikikouji!” Ryuuji greeted him once they met up on the street later that night, “How did you do? I found a person!”

“I didn’t get any grief seeds tonight, but- wait, what?” He questioned, then Ryuuji stepped aside to reveal the shorter person who had been standing behind him.

“His name’s Utsuro Ichijou, and he’s another Puella Magi! Just like us! And he’s really cool, too! He fights with this giant meat cleaver, and he’s got magic that can heal himself and other people! I found him fighting a witch that had secretly kissed a bunch of politicians and filled their heads up with all sorts of bad and ridiculous ideas!” Ryuuji explained with enthusiasm.

“I’m capable of introducing myself,” Utsuro frowned, crossed his arms but not looking very annoyed, “In any case, yes. That’s who I am,” He nodded, and Kyubey climbed up from the ground to perch on his shoulder.

“What… What is the matter with that incubator’s eyes?” Tohri questioned, leaning in closer, “Kyubey, aren’t your eyes meant to be red?”

“Usually!” It spoke cheerfully, “But I’m a different incubator than the one that you met! There’s a better explanation for it, but I don’t think you’re going to be around for long enough that explaining it would make any difference!”

“Kyubey!” Ryuuji snapped, appalled, “Don’t say things like that! Nishikikouji is going to be around for a very long time now!”

“Whatever you say!” It chuckled, then suddenly and very quickly crawled inside Utsuro’s shirt. Because that’s normal. It clung to his back and went to sleep once there.

“I… believe that I will be going home now. I need my beauty sleep!” He explained it away with one of his usual excuses, but as soon as he was out of eyesight of the others, Kyubey approached him, “What do you want, you little rat? What was that about me not being around long enough to make telling me things worthwhile?”

“...Wow. That’s something totally rude to say to somebody who has no idea what you’re saying!” It blinked its red eyes, looking up at him, “I just got here! You must have talked to a different incubator. In any case, though, it’s probably right!”

“Well, that certainly takes a load off my shoulders,” He growled sarcastically, “My soul gem is in great shape. Missing out on one grief seed isn’t going to doom me to witch-hood, you know.”

“Hmm… But, your mood is quickly going south! So your soul gem could quickly go south too!” It jumped up onto his head, messing up his hair accessories then saying in an almost singsong voice, “Or, you could put a curse on the world!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded as he fixed his hair.

“People who curse the world have much stronger witches, because instead of your magic just running out, your soul gem is filled with spite! It happens when somebody’s wish turns on them…” It explained, then jumped out of the way as Tohri tried to grab for it, “It’s not my fault! Some people just make really bad wishes! Like you… you wished to be strong enough to help Ryuuji Kawara, but you really just wanted him to pay attention to you! Now that he’s distracted by somebody else, you’re starting to hate the wish you made… But, I wouldn’t know anything about that. My understanding of emotions is really only rudimentary! In any case, I gotta go. I just had a great idea of who might make a contract with me. Who knows, maybe he’ll even be the one to kill you… Picasso.”

-

“Come on, Uzune. Anything you want. Money, power… don’t you want to help them? I’m sure you have a million wishes you could make for your precious brothers and sisters… And if you became a Puella Magi, you could protect them too. There’s a lot of witches in this city. There’s going to be more…”

“First, you have to tell me every detail. I need to make sure there’s no catch first…”

“I see. Well, that’s unpleasant, but… they’re worth it. I’ll make a contract with you.”


End file.
